


The Rain

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Smackdown Live, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fireflies, M/M, Rain, Sweet, bayou references, weeping willows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Dean and Bray enjoying the rain and fireflies





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxClockWorkxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, love!! This is for all the rain before, during, and after your special day!

_It wasn't as if we really had anywhere to go, I mean we were in the fucking bayou of all places, where the hell_ could _we go?_ “You know, I don't usually complain when we do this but why out here and in the fucking rain?” Dean frowned at the silent man sitting next to him, studying the relaxed face. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair back, shaking his head as bright blue gray eyes watched him.

“I enjoy the rain. It's almost a cleansing of sorts and it lets me see you wet with clothes on.” Bray chuckled at the flustered look on Dean's face. “Don't be so surprised, little lamb. There a a great number of things I would like to do with you.”

Dean grinned at the statement, running a few different scenarios through his head. “Do any of them involving fucking me in the rain? Cause I could totally get down with that, I mean not with all the mud and river monsters running around. But I could get on board for some sex in the rain.”

Bray couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, shaking his head at the grinning man. “It is not always about sex, little lamb, there are times when I prefer to enjoy my time with you while our clothes are on.” He chuckled at the look he was given, ignoring the pout and turning towards the motor. “Let me show you why we are here tonight. I wish to share with you the Dance of The Fireflies.”

Dean gave Bray a quizzical look but sat back and enjoyed the boat ride. He looked around him, taking in the bowing branches of the weeping willows. Their boughs heavy with a mass of leaves and vines. The soft songs of the crickets and night birds filled the air, a background filler for something neither were expecting. “You know, I could get used to this. I mean, I like the city but out here...” Dean broke off as he glanced over the side of the boat. “Here you can let go and there's one gonna judge you for it. It's almost as if...” He broke off as they entered a small area surrounded by trees, their boughs bowing towards the water while the ones further back reached up towards the sky. “Wow...” He said in a soft, hushed voice, eyes lighting up at the scene before him. “This is...”

“This is the Dance of the Fireflies, they gather together during the rain and light up the night. Some say if you are able to catch them at just the right time, you will be granted a wish.” Bray leaned towards Dean as he whispered the story. He could see Dean's interest was piqued when he leaned forward, watching the small, brightly lit bugs. “Some say that Papa Legba blessed them to hold the wishes of those yet fulfilled and others say they hold the soul's of those who failed to keep their promise.”

“If I promised to stay, does that mean my soul would go to a firefly?” Dean asked without looking at Bray. He could feel the others surprise and confusion as he struggled to keep a straight face.

“I do not believe I would enjoy making love to a firefly. A lunatic is more than enough for me.” Bray watched as Dean's blue gaze snapped to his. “Do not look so surprised, Dean. I tend to enjoy a more...wilder side than most.”

Dean grinned as he turned back to the fireflies, gaze wide as he watched them. “So this is where you come when it rains, huh?” Dean sat in thoughtful silence before turning to Bray. “I was serious about staying, ya' know? I mean, it's not like I really have anywhere else I need to be.”

Bray gave him a small smile, nodding his head in answer. “It is not as if I wish to rush you off. I find I enjoy when I get to spend this time with you.”

Dean grinned as he leaned over and pulled Bray closer. “You just like the thought of taking my clothes off when we get back to the house.” His grin turned wicked as Bray's eyes darkened. “And not for sex.”

Bray returned Dean's look, smile widening in pleasure. “No, not sex little lamb.” He leaned forward and kissed Dean, a soft, gentle press of their lips. Only pulling back when he felt a hand tighten against his back. Giving him a breathless chuckle, Bray looked down at Dean with soft eyes. “Be patient little lamb, we shall have our turn to dance later tonight.”

Dean grinned as he turned back to the display in front of them. “Yeah, works for me.” He leaned back against Bray, sighing in lazy contentment. “The rain's letting up.”

“Ready to go back?”

“Naw, I think I'd like to stay here just a little longer. You know, enjoy the full show.” He leaned his head back against Bray's shoulder and gave him a tender smile. “I kind of like the atmosphere here.”

Bray ran a hand over Dean's hair, returning the smile. “As do I, little lamb, as do I.”

 


End file.
